Triple Trouble
by AnimationGirl
Summary: After noticing all the happy couples around him, Marty decides to try and find a girlfriend. Everything goes perfectly and soon he has a date with Esmeralda... Or was it Esperanza? Or maybe Ernestina? Confusion leads to disaster, and soon Marty has to realize that this date maybe is too much for him to handle.
1. Esmeralda

A/N: Alright, people! Let me introduce myself! Name's AnimationGirl and for the first time I have entered the Madagascar section. Actually, not the first time, but I deleted my first Madagascar story after two chapters last year. But now I am way better at writing English, and have this sort story in my mind that I just had to write.

Important notices: First I am from Denmark, and there can be some spelling mistakes that I didn't caught. Sorry for that. Second, the chapters in this story will be short, but that is because there have to be four chapters. One for each horse and then the date. Understand? And at last, I have only seen the third film one time and it was in Danish. So I can't really catch the animals' accent, so please imagine it. I know you can.

I would be very glad if you would review to share your thoughts.

I do not own Madagascar.

**Triple Trouble  
Chapter one: Esmeralda **

Sometimes you just get the most crazy ideas. They come unexpected. At the time where you least expect it. They can make your day better. They can ruin it. Most of the times it ends okay. But sometimes you should just have forgotten all that idea.

Marty didn't do that.

* * *

The day started with waking up as usual. Then eating grass as usual. After that, training as usual. Ate lunch as usual. Trained again as usual. Ate dinner as usual. Slept as usual.

Everything as usual.

But the next day Marty got tired of it. To say it out loud, he got bored. And when he realized that, he got frustrated. How could a life in a circus become boring? How much adventure did he need?

So there he walked, lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to the world around. The circus had stopped their travelling for some days, and now all the animals had taken their chance to practice their acts. But Marty… Marty was too busy with thinking.

"Hey!" somebody yelled at him. Marty shrieked in surprise as six dogs suddenly raced past him, all with an incredible speed as they used their rocket-skates.

"Whoah!" Marty tried his best to avoid being hit by the dogs, and they tried desperately not to crash into the confused zebra. But as a dog maneuvered its way between his two legs, Marty lost his balance and stumbled backwards.

One of the dogs turned around and held up a threatening fist. "Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Marty tried and took a few steps back, only to be met by a panicking trumpet sound. The zebra widened his eyes as the next thing he saw was an elephant's butt swinging directly towards him. In the last second he managed the fall to the ground, so he exactly dodged the elephant that flew over him. But the poor animal was taken so aback by Marty's presence, that his training completely failed.

Still hanging in the air by the giant kind of robe that held it, the elephant swung around out of control. Finally it crashed into a big bunch of training equipment. Marty winched by the sound, and slowly backed away as some of the other circus animals stepped closer to see what had happened. The zebra was relieved to see from a distant that the elephant was okay, just a little dizzy.

But as Marty took one more step backwards, something sharp suddenly flew past him. Two seconds later, Vitaly had run out of knives. Luckily enough, Marty had avoided them all, using some weird dance moves and sharp reflexes. He could only blame himself; you were simply stupid if you dared to walk in the way of Vitaly while he was throwing knives. Even though the tiger jumped through rings when they performed, he still used some of his time on his old trick.

The tiger eyed Marty sharply, with crossed arms and an irritated frown on his face. Mary held up a hoof. "Sorry, man. It just isn't my day today."

"Zebras shouldn't be near knives," was Vitaly's only reply.

While Marty walked away he murmured for himself, "You are so right about. I thank my luck that I didn't end up like a…"

"Marty!"

The zebra nearly jumped in the air of surprise. He put his hoof over his racing heart, "It's just you, Stefano! You sure gave me some of a surprise! What's up?"

"You!" the sea lion declared while pointing at his friend.

"Me?" Marty asked. "Hey, if you saw what happened over there, then I swear it was an accident…"

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm not talking about some silly training chaos, no, no."

"Then what…?"

"I'm talking about you having a smile that turns the wrong way!" Stefano told him, following the zebra as the both walked.

Marty looked surprised. "What? Me? No."

"Then why did you nearly end up under an elephant's butt?"

"Lack of concentration, that's it. Nothing to worry about. All's fine! Just some silly, stupid thoughts…"

"About what?"

Marty glanced at Stefano, confused. "Again, please?"

"Silly, stupid thoughts about what, my friend?" the sea lion repeated.

"It's nothing, man. I am just being too thoughtful."

"You can never be too thoughtful! But sometime you just have to push the thoughts away and jump into the canon and then you can fly!"

Marty shook his head at the happy sea lion. "You are right about that, buddy, but this isn't about the canon."

"Then what is it then? The helmet?"

"What is wrong with my helmet?" Marty asked, but he didn't get an answer.

"The penguins?"

"No, they are great. What's..?"

"The sun?!"

"How can anything be wrong with the sun?" Marty asked, confused and curious.

Stefano continued smiling. "It could be too hot!"

"Wha…?" Once again the zebra shook his head. "Everything's fine! Perfect! Crack-a-lacking! Totally crack-a-lacking! Just look at my friends! Happier than ever, that's for sure!" he said, gesturing to Gloria, Melman and Alex that were training.

Up in the air, balancing on the tightrope, were Gloria and Melman dancing. Their happy laughter and giggles could be heard all the way down to the ground where Stefano and Marty were standing, looking up at them.

The animals turned their heads towards the big trapeze course, where Alex was busy with jumping, falling, grabbing and letting go. And he did all that with Gia. Don't get him wrong, Marty liked the beautiful jaguar. The thing was that he missed Alex. After the lion had gotten a girlfriend, he had become happy. Happier than Marty had ever seen him. Happier than when he was in the zoo.

Marty didn't and couldn't blame him for being happy. He just hoped that this romantic stuff wouldn't be too much. Now the only person Alex had in his mind was Gia. But they hadn't been together for that long, and maybe soon it would get a little calmer.

"Do you want to train me? Be cannonballs?" Stefano asked him, changing subject.

Marty winched. The thought of all the chaos he had caused by just walking wasn't exactly calming. When he was as distracted as he was today, being shot out of a canon wasn't really a good idea. Too many things could go wrong if he didn't keep his mind on the flight.

"Maybe later." Marty couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw the sea lion's disappointed face. "After lunch."

"Promise?" Stefano's eyes became visible bigger.

"Of course, man! After lunch we are gonna fly once again!"

"Fly like birds! Wild and free birds!" Stefano yelled as he walked away, back to the wagons.

Marty sighed as he watched him disappear. "Yeah, wild and free..." he muttered quietly. But as he was about to take the next step, he suddenly couldn't put down his hoof. Because on the ground were two lemurs.

"Hey, you better watch out down there. I could have stepped on you," Marty told Maurice and Mort, but none of them seemed to be listening.

"So you got lady problems, huh?" Maurice said with a somehow amused look in his eyes. Mort was standing behind him, hilarious happy as always.

"Excuse me? What lady? I don't see her," Marty said, standing up on two legs.

"The missing one. That's the problem."

"What? I think you are wrong about that one. Me and a girlfriend? No."

But Maurice didn't look convinced. "Because you are so happy without one? Hmmm?"

"Happy!" sounded Mort's voice.

"Okay, I surrender!" Marty said, holding up both of his front hooves. "Maybe I could use a girlfriend. But how did you see that?"

"It's in the eyes. When you go around alone and stare at them with that look in your eyes, it's not that hard to read," the lemur told him, stepping aside so Marty had full sight of his friends laughing and having fun.

"They do look like they are having fun…" Marty muttered, and at the moment, Alex and Gia pulled each other into a hug while falling onto the safety net. Melman's and Gloria's laughter could be heard once again.

"Happy!" Mort said again.

The zebra nodded. "Yeah, happy… But where should _I_ find a girlfriend? I don't see any zebras around here!"

"Maybe not. But I see three pretty horses right over there," Maurice told him, and they all looked around where they could see the Andalusian Triplets where walking around, talking and giggling. The lemur shoved his elbow into the zebra's leg. "And they are from Spain."

Marty stomped a hoof. "Maybe you are right. They are nice, and what could go wrong? One date, I can do that. No problem at all."

"And if it ends in catastrophe you can always take the next one," Maurice told him, but Marty didn't listen.

He came down on all fours and bowed his head down in their level. "Thank you, little friends. Now, excuse me, but I am going to find a date." He started to walk away while shouting, "Spread the word! I'm going to be the master of romantic stuff!"

Suddenly he stopped as a bear crossed his path with a lemur on its back. "Oh, Sonya baby! Where are you taking me, love? Oh, now you turn left! Is the place going to a surprise? For me? You don't have to tell me where you are going; no matter where you want to go, I'll follow! Forever, baby! I'll follow you forever!"

Marty stared with widened eyed at the weird couple that walked past him. The zebra had stopped in the middle of a movement, but now he turned his head back to stare at Maurice.

The lemur shrugged. "Maybe you'll have to turn down the romantic stuff before you end up like him."

"Good to know."

"King Julien!" Mort yelled and stormed after the bear that had his precious leader.

Marty finally walked away from the scene, his eyes focused on the three white horses that he became bigger and bigger as closer he got to them. It couldn't be that hard, could it? He just needed to say some words, and then he would have a date! No problems there.

The girl horses giggled again, and suddenly they began to run. Two of them managed to disappear around a corner before Marty reached them, but the third stopped just in front of him.

"Señor Marty!"

"Hi, E…." Problem! Problem! Who was she? There were Esperanza, Ernestina and Esmeralda, but who was she? They all looked exactly like each other! Now he understood how Alex must have felt back in Africa.

"Esmeralda," she finished for him.

"Exactly! So, Esmeralda, what are you spending your time with?"

The mare tilted her head. "Nothing of importance, Señor Marty. There aren't any problems, are there?"

"No, no, everything's crack-a-lacking! I was just wondering, do you have any plans tonight?"

"I don't think so. My sisters and I…" She stopped as if she suddenly realized something. "No, nothing for tonight, Señor Marty."

The zebra smiled. "Just say 'Marty'. I am so much of a 'Señor'."

"I wouldn't say that, Marty." She smiled back. "But why did you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you might want to spend some time with me."

"With you?"

Marty scratched the ground with his leg. "Yeah, you know, me and my stripes. We could meet by the lake," he said, gesturing to the lake that was beside the train.

"That sounds good, Señor Marty."

The zebra's smile widened. "Crack-a-lacking!"

"I have to go now, my sisters are waiting. But I'll see you tonight, Señor Marty."

"See you tonight, Esmeralda."

The horse giggled and disappeared to find her sisters. Marty watched her go, a big grin on his face. "Man, wait to Alex hears about this. Tonight's going to be perfect."

That was what he thought.


	2. Esperanza

A/N: So sorry for the wait! Writer's block visited me! Why did it do that? Why did it do that?! But now I am back! I promise the next chapter will come more quickly!

Thank you so much for your kind welcome! Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story!

Again, this is a very short chapter. The explanation is in the first chapter.

I do not own Madagascar.

**Triple Trouble  
Chapter two: Esperanza **

"You did what?" Alex said with his mouth open in disbelieve.

Gloria smacked him on the shoulder, making him grimace. "Marty, this is wonderful! I am so proud of you, sweetie!"

"Wow, thanks, Glo. But it's not that of a big deal, it is just a date," the zebra told her.

"I wouldn't put the 'just' in there, buddy," Alex told him, looking down from the big drum he was sitting on. The four friends were in one of the circus' wagons after Marty had convinced them to take a break from the training.

"He's going on a date! He's going on a date!" Gloria shrieked, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Can't wait to see the kids. Happy little striped horses. What do you call those? A zorse?" Alex tried, trying to find the right word.

"Hebra?" Gloria suggested.

"Zebroid," Melman told them with a stern voice. "I am nearly sure."

Alex waved him off. "Zorse sounds better."

"Hey, I said 'date', not 'kids'. You guys are crazy," Marty told them.

"So who was it you are going with again?" Melman asked. They all had problem with separating the horses from each other.

"Esmeralda. Completely sure on that," the zebra grinned. "Wouldn't dare to ask the wrong one out."

"'Wrong one'? Aren't they all just like each other," Alex asked, receiving another hit from the hippo beside him. "Ouch! Just kidding! Relax!"

Marty thought about it for a moment. "They do look like each other. Like another kind of zebras!"

"So why did you chose Esmeralda?" Gloria asked. "I want all details!"

"Uhm…" What should he say? That she was the first one he met? No, he couldn't say that; Gloria would kill him. "I kinda ran into her, and we started talking, and she was like really sweet."

Gloria folded her hands. "Aw…"

"It's actually kinda funny," Alex said. "I never imagined you with a girl, Marty."

"Well, neither did I."

"It kinda makes sense, "Melman told him thoughtfully. "In zoo there wasn't like anybody that fit you, and in Africa all the zebras were males. Oh no. What if it is like that everywhere?! Without females the zebras will be extinct! You are going to be the last zebra!"

The lion was quickly by his side, "Calm down, Melman. The worst thing that can happen by that is that the world is going to have zorses instead."

"Zebroids."

"Zorses still sounds better, Melman! But the thing about the missing woman zebras actually was actually weird," Alex commented from the drum.

Gloria gave him right by nodding, "Where did the females go?"

Marty shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we just scared them away."

"I think there's good chance that you are right about that, buddy."

"What do you mean by that?" Marty asked his friend, obviously offended.

Alex held up his paws in defends. "No offense, but, well, you and your clones were just a little freaky when you were all together."

The zebra stood up and put his hooves on his hips, clearly not satisfied with his friend right now. "But my clones aren't here right now. Here's only the real deal! That's right, baby, no copies!"

"So where are you taking her?"

Marty looked at the giraffe. "The little nice lake. Thought it was a good idea."

"It is! How romantic!" Gloria told him, smiling. She was so happy for her friend, but she still was a little unsure if the zebra could get it right. None of them had seen Marty using his charm on a lady before.

"So what are you planning for the date?"

"Uhm…" Marty looked curiously at Alex. "What do you mean?"

The lion rolled his eyes. "Didn't you want the perfect date?"

"Well, yeah… That's what I am planning."

"Then you have to be prepared. Are you having dinner, going on a trip…? You know, stuff like that!"

Mary thought about it. He had just been thinking to show up at the lake, and then take the things from there, but maybe Alex' idea wasn't that bad. "I think you are right about something there, Ally-Al. A dinner sounds nice, right?"

They all nodded to agree with him. "But don't forget the living candles," Gloria reminding him.

"And the music," Melman said while bowing his head down in the zebra's level.

"Candles and music? What are talking about?"

Alex looked down and got eye contact with the giraffe and the hippo. "I told you he would mess it up."

"Hey!"

"It's about making it romantic, Marty," the lion told him. "You need to capture the girl's heart, you know. Making her fall in love with you. To do that you need to be romantic, and you, my friend, don't really seem like being the romantic guy."

"Well, what if she doesn't like romantic? Thought about that, Mister I-Know-Everything-About-Dates?"

"That would be a problem."

"Why not just ask her about what she likes?" Melman suggested, but Alex shook his head.

"No, no, no. That would make it all too obvious. You have to surprise her!"

The zebra grinned as he got an idea. "I can just ask one of her sisters! They probably like the same things! Problem solved!"

"Great idea, Marty!" Gloria praised him. "But you better get going, if you want to make it all before tonight! If you need any help, then just call."

"Thank you guys," Marty said and walked out of the wagon with his friends watching him. When he was out of sight Gloria sighed happily.

"I can't wait to see the hebras!"

"Zebroids."

"Zorses, guys! It's called zorses!"

* * *

"Okay, three horses minus one horse… Two horses left! One-third chance of asking the wrong one," Marty murmured as he walked. If he was so unlucky to ask Esmeralda, then he would ruin the whole surprise for her. He had to find either Ernestina or Esperanza. "Or two-third chance of getting it right. Yeah, I like it better that way."

But as he began to come closer to the place where the Andalusian Triplets usually trained, he began to become nervous. What if he said the wrong thing? What if he messed up? "Come on, Marty, it's just a girl! Nothing big! And why am I talking to myself?"

He kept his mouth closed the rest of the way, but when he reached the place there was no horses. Their equipment was lying on the ground, but with no horses, it was no use. Now he had to look for them another place. But where?

"Señor Marty?"

Or maybe he just found them. The zebra turned around, and sure enough, there was a white horse. How was it that people so easily could sneak up on him?

"Hey!" Which name? Who was it? "Hello… Esperanza…" He said the name slowly while hoping he was right.

"And hello to you too, Señor Marty."

Marty could have danced to show his pride. He knew he could do it, he knew that he would say the right name. "So I was wondering, you girls like the same things, right?"

"Me and my sisters? Yes, I would believe so."

"And you hate the same things?"

"Yes, that would be how it works. But you can ask my sisters. They are near the train, if you want."

Marty shook his head. "No, no. I wanted to ask you."

Esperanza widened her eyes. "You wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, that's what I am saying." Marty gave her a big smile that she returned happily.

"So what is it that you want to ask me about, Señor Marty?"

The zebra held in a gulp as the nervousness came back. What was it with these horses and their big, curious eyes? "Well, how does a date by the lake sound to you?"

"Excuse me, Señor Marty?"

"Well," Marty started, "should there be candles, music and such things, you know? Or would it be too much?"

The mare first just stared at him, but then she shook her head as if she just had woken up from a sleep. "No, I think it would be perfect," she told him.

"Not too romantic?"

"Romantic is great, Señor Marty."

Marty grinned. "That's just crack-a-lacking! And the lake…?"

"The lake sounds just fine, Señor," she told him. "But when is it?"

The zebra looked confused, but quickly regained his smile. "Well, after dinner, I believe," he said while scratching his neck.

"Great, Señor Marty. I am glad you took the time to ask."

"Well, I am glad you took the time to answer." He took some steps back. "I guess it's time for me to get back to training."

Esperanza nodded. "And I should find my sisters. But thank you for the talk, Señor Marty. I am sure the date is something to look forward to."

"Thank you, Esperanza. And good work at the show by the way. You girls are great!"

She giggled and started to walk away. "I'll see you later, Señor Marty."

"See ya!" Marty called after her. He was very satisfied with how the talk had gone. Now he knew how to make the date perfect.

And a perfect date was what he wanted.


	3. Ernestina

A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. But I had to prepare for an important audition, and then I was sick and… Times just flew by… But here I am! This is me! (I keep singing that song every time I write 'Here I Am' in an author's note)

Again, this is a really short chapter. But the next and final one will probably be longer.

Thank you for the support.

I do not own Madagascar.

**Triple Trouble  
Chapter three: Ernestina **

"Candles. Check. Nice, juice grass. Check. Music… Not check." Marty walked restlessly back and forth. So many things to plan, so many things could go wrong. It had to be perfect, _he_ had to be perfect. Everything had to be perfect!

"Now where am _I_ going to find music? I have to be alone with her, so living music just isn't working!" Problem! But maybe they could do fine without that music. Yeah, it could work. And in worse case he could just whistle. Problem solved.

But what was he going to do? When he was standing there, in front of her, with her looking at him… What should he do? What should he say? What if he just ended up standing there like a jerk?

"Oh man…" he sighed heavily. Problems once again. Why did he even worry about such things? He could do it. He could talk to a girl. Or could he? He had never tried being on a date before!

In the start, this date had seemed so easy, but right now… Right now he felt a desire to just walk away from the circus before he could humiliate himself. "Definitely not crack-a-lacking…"

"Marty? Sweetie?"

Once again the poor zebra jumped into the air of surprise. "Why is it that everyone can surprise me these days? Huh? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"I just came to check on you. Are you alright?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah, sure... Why wouldn't I be alright? Does it look like I am not? No, I am fine! Great! Crack-a-lacking…"

The hippo put her hands on her hips. "You have to think I am stupid if you want me to believe that!" Her voice became softer and so did her eyes. "Marty, what's troubling you?"

"Nothing… Nothing! I am just… Gloria, how many stripes do I have?"

"Huh?"

"Am I black with white stripes, or white with black? Alex claims that I have thirty black and only twenty nine white, but we both know that Alex sucks at math!"

"Marty…"

"Come on, Glo. We both know that it is true! Don't you remember that time when the lemurs tried one of the penguins' slingshots? Alex said that three of them hit the tree, but I am sure that it was five!"

"Marty!"

"What?"

"You are rambling!"

The zebra actually stopped talking for a moment as he thought over her words. "Yeah, I am! Isn't that supposed to be Alex' job?"

"Marty!"

"What?"

"You are doing it again!"

Marty widened his eyes when he realized that she was right again. "Sorry."

"So," Gloria started as she got the zebra calmed down, "tell me; what's wrong with your stripes?"

"Yeah, what is?"

"Whoah?" The hippopotamus looked dumbfound. "Marty, I'm not getting you right now."

The zebra rubbed his neck. "I'm not either." He sighed deeply. "Gloria, what if she doesn't like my stripes?"

"Marty, I'm sure…"

"Or my way of speaking?! Or my hooves?! Or my personality?! Glo, what if she doesn't like me?"

"Well, you can't count on that she does. But you are a great guy, Marty. Don't forget that."

"Of course not! I'm awesome, fantastic… But maybe not her type! I don't know what she wants!"

"Then you'll find another girl. It'll be fine."

The zebra shook his head. "And what about that awkward silence that will come when I meet her after the date. I mean, we are both at the circus, we can't avoid each other. One of us will have to leave, and she has her sisters, so it has to be me! I don't want to leave!"

"You won't! You're acting like the date already has been a disaster! But it hasn't and it won't be! Relax and it'll be fine."

"You're right. Absolutely right. Sorry for freaking out, I'm just... Freaking out…" Marty said, ending the sentence with a soft tone. "What's wrong with me anyways?"

They both sat down in the grass where the both took a deep inhale of air. "You're just nervous, hon."

"I know. I'll just do what you say and relax." He lay down in the cool grass. "It just seems so easy for you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you're all so happy all the time. As long as you got your partner everything's perfect."

"No, it's not. I remember that time when Melman planned that date in that romantic forest?"

"Well, no. I don't exactly think I was invited."

"You are right; of course you don't remember. But it was so fun and entertaining and romantic and…"

"Gloria?"

"What?"

"You are not helping."

The hippo blushed a little as she realized that he was right. "Well, it was a good date. But you must understand that we all have trouble with love. Just think of that hard time Alex and Gia went through."

"But they became happy again! I mean, with you and Melman, and Alex and Gia, there's just… Me? If you get me there, or am I still speaking rubbish?"

"No, I understand. And I think me and the others may have pushed you to do something you didn't want. Honey, you don't need a girlfriend to avoid being alone. It's us there have been some fools."

"Nah, you've just been busy."

"We should have been there for you anyways. Next time you feel lonely, just come and talk with us and we'll figure something out."

"Like finding the next island we are going to visit? I feel like I need a boat trip right now, "the zebra joked, getting his good mood back.

"Maybe not that. But, Marty, do you really want this date?"

He thought over it a moment. They were all those problems, but he could handle it. He had sailed to Madagascar, flown to Africa, going through all Europe while getting chased by some crazy woman. Why wouldn't he be able to handle one single horse?

"Of course I want it. And it going to be perfect!" He stood up and was about to walk away when he turned his head back at Gloria. "She can do without the music, right?"

Gloria waved with her hand. "It would just be annoying in the end anyway."

"Crack-a-lacking. Excuse me but I have a date to prepare," the zebra said proudly while walking away, towards the train.

And there he saw a familiar horse. "Hey!" he yelled and got her attention. "I'm looking forward to tonight!"

The white mare smiled back at him. "Well why, Señor Marty?"

"You, me, at the lake! You can't do anything else than look forward to that! Reminds me of; you like grass as dinner, right?"

She stared at him with widened eyes. "Uhm, yes, Señor Marty."

"Good. See you at dinner, girl!"

"By the lake?" she asked, confused.

Marty mentally sighed. What was it with women and forgetting things? "Yeah! You better be there, or I'll have to eat all alone."

"We wouldn't want that, Señor Marty," she told him while smiling brightly.

"Then I'll meet you there! See ya!"

"See you later, Señor Marty," the mare said quietly. "See you later."


	4. The Date

A/N: Sorry for the wait. But here's the last chapter! Woohooo! Hope you enjoyed my story!

Thank you for all the support I've gotten. It won't be unlikely that you might see another Madagascar story by me.

I do not own Madagascar.

**Triple Trouble  
Chapter four: The Date **

Marty didn't like what he saw. With his hoof he tried forcing it down, but no matter what he did, it just didn't work. Why did everything have to go wrong?

Sighing in frustration, he tried to hold it down with both if it hooves. It actually worked. He just had to do like that throughout the date, and everything would be fine. _Right…. _

Without Marty noticing it, Alex walked into the circus wagon. But the lion stopped in his track when he saw his zebra friend in front of the mirror. "Uhm… Marty? What are you doing?"

"Trying not to look dumb," Marty answered, not looking away from the mirror.

"And how is that going?"

"Not so good, actually."

Alex sighed, and walked over to him. Mart turned around in front of the mirror, trying to look himself over. "Alex, do I need a haircut?"

"Well, you sure got some of a mane there."

"Talk for yourself."

Alex shrugged. "Maybe she'll like your Mohican. I don't know."

"Yeah, maybe."

"It's not like you can do anything about it. You're a zebra after all."

Marty gave up and let go of his mane. Immediately, the hair sprung back up to its normal position. "Ugh… I guess I'll just leave it then." He turned around to face his friend. "So what are you doing here? Or thought you were practicing."

"Well, I was but then I met Esmeralda."

The zebra widened his eyes in surprise. "You did? What did she say?"

"She told me she was really looking forward to it."

"She did? Man, that's great!" Marty exclaimed with a smile.

Alex rested against the wall. "So you think you can handle it?"

"Of course! With all that pep talk Gloria gave me I should be fine!" He glanced curiously at the lion. "Wait a minute! You don't think that I can do this!"

Alex held up his paws. "Me? No…"

"Yes, you are!"

"No! Wait! It's just…" The lion sighed again. "Marty, do you even like this girl?"

Marty was clearly taking back by his friend's question. "Well, sure. She's nice."

"But do you like her?"

"Not yet but… After tonight it's maybe different! Who knows, Alex! Who knows! Maybe tonight I'll go to the lake as a free zebra and when I come back, I'll be having a girlfriend!" Marty exclaimed, standing on two legs while holding out his front hooves. Why wasn't his friend happy for him? Couldn't he see how great this was?

Alex was just looking at him, his eyebrows raised up in a skeptical glance. "Don't you have a little too high thoughts about yourself?"

"Hey, I can get a lady! You got one, so of course I am able to get one too!" the zebra said while pointing at Alex. "And why are you suddenly so negative? Huh? I thought you were the one who was looking forward to see little hebras?"

"Zorses! It's called zorses! It's just… I don't want to lose you, Marty! You know, as a friend. If you get a girlfriend, she might change you! And I want to keep you as that talkative, weird, crazy zebra I know!"

"Thanks, man… I think…" Marty trailed off, but then came back again for full force. "Hey, don't you worry about that! I'm not going anywhere! No girl or anything else in this world can change me!"

"Great to hear that, buddy. I'm just, I don't know… But something just tells me that tonight's just going to be a catastrophe."

"What?! And why that? I can handle a date, you know!"

Alex rolled with his eyes. "You sure can, Marty. Maybe I'm just wrong."

"You better be, man! Like I wasn't nervous enough before you starting giving free prophesies!"

"Relax, buddy. It's probably just rubbish anyway. Since when did I become a fortuneteller?" They both laughed until the door to the wagon suddenly smacked open.

"Marty, your date is going to be a catastrophe!" Gloria said as she walked towards the boys.

Marty waved her off. "And here comes the good news!" the zebra spoke sarcastically. "Come one, Gloria. Tell me something I don't know. Alex just used his creepy skills on me a minute ago. I don't need you repeating him."

"Marty, this isn't a joke!"

"You are totally right, Glo! Because you and Alex are never wrong with your prophesies!" Marty joked, and Alex gave him a high-five.

Gloria put her hands on her hips, definitely not looking happy. "Then tell me why Esperanza told me that she was looking forward to your date?!"

The two males dropped their jaws. "What?!"

"That's what I want to know," the hippo told them.

Marty shook his striped head. "No, no. You just got the wrong name! The one I asked out was Esmeralda! I'm completely sure! She gave me her name…"

"But have you talked with Esperanza?" Gloria asked him.

"No… Well, yes… But I didn't ask her out! She just answered some question about the date… Oh no!"

"What?"

"I messed up! I messed up pretty bad and now Esperanza has to think that she's the one going on a date with me!"

"Two horses? That's pretty impressive for one zebra!"

Marty glared at him. "This isn't funny, Alex!"

"Of course not! I'm just enjoying my seeing skills."

"What am I going to do?!"

Just as Gloria was about to open her mouth, somebody else entered the wagon. "Marty!"

"Melman! Glad you joined the party. We were just discussing how my life's gonna end tonight!"

"So you know about Ernestina?" Melman asked, standing beside Gloria.

"Wait! Wasn't it Esperanza?"

"No, I talked with Ernestina and she said that you had invited her out. And I just took a hearing-test, and my results were absolutely fine. You can't lose your hearing that fast can you?" Melman said, suddenly acting nervous.

Gloria ignored the last part of Melman's speech. "So you talked with Ernestina? And I talked with Esperanza…"

"And I talked with Esmeralda," Alex finished. "And all three horses are looking forward to the date with you." The lion pointed at Marty, who was looking absolutely terrified.

"But I only invited one!" he whimpered.

"And now you get three ladies, you lucky zebra!"

"Alex, it's still not funny!"

The lion held in a laugh. "You're right," he coughed. "Not funny at all. But how is it that none of the girls knows about her sisters' date?"

"Esperanza told me that she had kept the date as a secret for her sisters, so she could avoid hurting their feelings."

"Hurting their feeling?"

"She thinks that Marty only picked her…"

"Which is a lie," Alex coughed, still with a grin on his face.

Though, the zebra didn't look happy. "It was an accident!"

"So to spare her sisters' feelings," Gloria continued, glaring at them both, "She didn't tell them about the date, so they don't have to think about why it was that Marty didn't pick them."

"Wow, talk about being unlucky…" Alex said, actually feeling bad for a friend.

"So what is he going to do?" Melman asked them all before Marty could do it.

"Go to the date," Gloria declared.

"What?!" the boys yelled, not understanding her at all.

Marty shook his head once again. "I can't do that!"

"If you are not there to explain it all, then they'll jump to conclusions and then you'll be a dead zebra!"

The poor, striped animal gulped. This wasn't what he had expected when he had thought about a date. Not at all! Man, he was going to kill Maurice after this…

"How long to the date?" he asked weakly.

"Ten minutes," Alex answered him. "You better hurry or they'll start talking."

The zebra sent him a dark glance. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A tiny bit."

Marty sighed. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, buddy."

And so they watched the zebra walk out with his head down. When he had disappeared a silence lay among the three friends.

That was until Alex decided to break the silence. "So… How many thinks he'll come back with a black eye?"

"Alex!"

"What? We don't know what those horses can do when they get angry!"

"Maybe we should help him then," Melman suggested.

Gloria nodded. "Melman is right! We should be there for Marty when he needs us!"

"Let's do it then," Alex said and walked towards the exit. "No way am I going to miss this!"

* * *

It was some painful minutes of waiting that Marty had to go through. The same question echoed in his mind; why was this happening to him?

After what felt like hours, the first horse came into sight. And she looked absolutely beautiful. In her white mane there was a pretty blue flower, and she wore the biggest smile Marty had ever seen from her.

"Good evening, Señor Marty," she told him.

The zebra sighed and looked at the ground. "There's something I gotta tell you…"

"Good evening, Señor Marty," another voice sounded as the next white horse entered the scene. The two sisters stared at each other, obviously confused.

Marty let out an embarrassed chuckle. "I was just getting to it…"

"Good evening, Señor Marty."

All three sisters turned to stare at him. "Why are we three?"

"He… Let's call it luck! No? Okay… It was an accident! I swear!" Marty shrieked and started walking backwards.

"But you asked me."

"And me."

"And me."

"Yeah, that's the funny thing… Or maybe not so funny thing compared to how you look at it." As the triplets started walking towards him, the zebra felt how his own heart rhythm speeded up. "I accidently asked all of you out. I didn't mean to! I'm just being honest here! I started out asking one, but then I must have said some wrong words, 'cause all of you are here now!"

The three horses still looked confused. "But then who of use was it that you really asked?"

"Uh…" Marty thought about what Gloria had told him about people's feelings. The best idea was not telling them the whole truth.

"Marty!"

They all turned around to see Alex, Melman and Gloria running towards them. The lion was the first to reach them. "So good evening, ladies." No answer from the horses. Alex rubbed his neck; this obviously hadn't gone well. "I guess my friend Marty here has explained it all."

The horses just gave him blank glances. Marty then stepped forward. "You know I'm really sorry for this. I'm just not good at words, that's it. Hate to say it, but the date is cancelled."

"Marty!"

The zebra turned around to see another of his friends coming towards him. "Stefano! Hey, man! Not to be rude, but I don't think this is the time…"

"I got a surprise for you!"

"Yeah, I think I got enough of surprises for today," Marty said while glancing at the three horses who was still standing by the lake.

Stefano ignored him and continued, "When you didn't show up to train with me I thought 'something's wrong with Marty'. And then I realized, that you, my friend, need something else than training! You…."

"Oh no," Marty muttered darkly.

"Need a girlfriend!" Stefano declared happily.

Behind him Melman and Gloria dropped their jaws, while Alex did a face-palm.

"And that's why I did this!" Stefano said excited. "Marty, meet Angelica!"

And sure enough, suddenly another horse was walking towards them. "Hello, Mister Marty." The zebra now dropped his jaw. Coming towards him was a black, smiling, absolutely beautiful horse. "Stefano told me so much about you."

"Gah…" Marty couldn't even say a word. He was way too stunned.

Stefano leaned closer to the zebra. "Angelica is an old friend of mine. And she and I thought it was a good idea, you two spending this evening together!"

Marty finally pulled himself together. "That sounds absolutely crack-a-lacking!"

Angelica smiled and walked beside Marty. The zebra grinned. "Let me show the way!" And so they walked towards the late evening sun.

The others just stared as the happy couple walked away. Alex took place beside the Andalusian Triplets that looked totally stunned. "You know what, ladies? I believe all of you just got dumped."

* * *

Everything actually worked out alright. Esmeralda, Ernestina, Esperanza and Marty continued being friends, and could actually look back and laugh at this episode.

Alex and Gia continued being happy as ever, the same for Melman and Gloria.

The four Zoosters continued being friends, even though some of them had gotten a partner.

And for Marty and Angelica… That's a whole other story.

**The End**


End file.
